


A Casual Fling

by egoetrexmeus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoetrexmeus/pseuds/egoetrexmeus
Summary: [Y/N] is the keeper of the restricted archives under the city hall. While on a work event she meets Gabriel Reyes, a charming man who is the Director of the Occult Exhibit at the Museum in the city. One thing leads to another, and surely enough [Y/N] ends up caught in a world she didn't expect. Sure, being an expert on demonology was fun, but finding out it's all real and you're in too deep? Well, that's something you don't know how to handle.





	1. (NSFW) Chapter 1

You were sitting on your balcony, second floor of a shitty building complex on the east side of the city, far away from anything remotely entertaining like clubs and bars. Not that you complained, although you’re in your early twenties you’ve moved past the “getting drunk” part of your life, due to one too many bad memories related to drinking.

At least that’s what you told yourself, although the actions of the night before stood as proof of your still reckless behaviour. You tried to forget about it, but even when the hangover passed you still remembered what you did. It was this moment that you envied the people who forgot their drunken mistakes, while you sat outside with a cup of green tea trying to give yourself a pep talk.

Everyone makes mistakes, that one night stand you don’t want to think about ever again, the one you never tell your friends about, with that one person you won’t ever see again. That’s why you were conflicted. You wanted to forget having a one-night stand, that was definitely something you were against, and yet thinking about the man you sinned with the night before gave you goose bumps and brought a blush to your cheeks.

The way his dark brown eyes looked at you, with such intense lust and intrigue, the way the scratches from your nails stood out against his olive skin almost made him puff his chest out in pride, as if they were medals he wanted to display. His long wavy hair had been lovely to run your hands through, and later on to pull at when you needed to keep yourself grounded.

He said his name was Gabriel, like the archangel, but the way his tongue worked you made you debate the purity of his name. You presented yourself as well, casually shaking hands by the bar where it just so happened you both grabbed drinks at in the same moment. How ironic, meeting a man you had a one-night stand with at a work meeting. Not any type of work meeting either, you worked in the city archives. Not just any archives, and you were no simple librarian.

You took pride in your work, being a keeper and handler of the rarest and oldest scrolls and books about religion, demonology and the occult. Something most people didn’t even know existed under the City Hall, and perhaps it was for the best.

The night before had been a great business meeting with philosophical and religious figures, many great minds open to discuss different world views on the type of subjects you shouldn’t really discuss in public unless you wanted to have an argument.

The night was going great, by 10pm you and Jack, your closest work colleague, were on your third or fourth drink discussing the ridiculous expectations between women and men in the Bible when you decided that you needed another drink.

It wasn’t that you wanted the alcohol, but your mouth was dry from talking so much, and this type of event doesn’t hand out bottled water, so another glass of some fancy drink you couldn’t even begin to pronounce the name of would have satisfy your thirst.

That’s when you ran into Gabriel, or more like walked into his chest when you looked down at the ridiculous pink umbrella the bartender had decided to put in whatever your drink was.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” you said with a gasp, taking a step back to look up at the man, a hand over your mouth. But then you made eye contact with the most beautiful man you have ever seen, smiling down at you with a playful look in his eyes. You couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes checked you out quickly before they returned to yours.

“No need to apologize, I should have looked where I was going as well.” He said with a smile, extending his hand to you. “I’m Gabriel Reyes, Director of the Occult section in the Natural Museum in the city.” He introduced himself, holding pride in his position and field of work.

You raised an eyebrow at his name but shook his hand nonetheless. “[Y/F/N], keeper of the restricted archives.” You replied, shaking his hand firmly. His touch was so warm and inviting that you felt a shiver run down your spine at the contact, your cheeks turning a light pink as you took your hand back, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his hawk like eyes.

You weren’t 100% certain how the night changed from that, one moment you were introducing yourselves, the next you were sitting outside on the balcony, overlooking the city lights, enjoying the night breeze as you sipped from your drink while engaging in a fascinating conversation with Gabriel.

“I must say, I’m impressed by your knowledge and area of interest!” he admitted, looking at you from where he stood next to you, his back and hands resting on the stone railing while he idly sipped from his glass of whiskey.

For the second time that night you raised your eyebrow at him. “Is it because I’m a woman or…?” you asked slightly defensive, used to men second guessing your intellect and information because you are a woman, but he looked surprised by your interpretation of his words.

“Why would what affect anything? I am more speaking about the fact that people have gotten bored with the topic, set on the few lessons they’re taught in church and by the media. Not many people decide to look past what they’re given and study, that’s remarkable.” He told you, a spark in his eyes you couldn’t quite tell the intention of. But his words brought a blush to your cheeks again, he made you feel like a schoolgirl with a crush, something you weren’t sure if you liked or not.

“Well, you speak that way as if you’re ancient, you’re not that old, Mr. Reyes.” You said with a slight smile. He chuckled at that before taking your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed it gently.

“Please, call me Gabriel, like the archangel.” He almost purred, and the look he gave you couldn’t’ be mistaken for anything else but pure lust.

You weren’t certain how one thing led to another, but by midnight you had excused yourself from the venue together, getting in his car and back to his luxurious apartment. His kisses were heated and hungry as he lead you through his front door, slamming the door behind the two of you before his hands returned to grip your waist.

Every kiss felt like pure fire and sin, the way his lips were eagerly asking for access as his teeth bit your lower lip. You gasped against him, his tongue taking the opportunity to explore your mouth, your hands reaching up and tangling in his hair while your tongues battled for dominance, a battle you soon lost before he broke the kiss.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked you while his fingers lingered on the zipper of your dress, and you nodded eagerly, trying to reach up to kiss him again but he tilted his head up away from you before his eyes fell on your desperate form again. “I want you to say it.” He added in almost a growl that caused heat to pull between your legs.

“Yes, please, I need you.” You whimpered pathetically while your fingers worked to undo the buttons of his burgundy shirt. Your words seemed to satisfy him, your clothes soon being thrown and forgotten on the floor next to his.

You didn’t even have time to tell him you hadn’t done this in a long time, since you focus mostly on your work instead of hooking up, but before you got the chance to, you found yourself laying down on the bed with his head between your thighs.

You had to admit you felt impure, sinful as his tongue lapped and worked your clit, your legs over his shoulders. Gasping and trembling you reached down, tugging at his hair and earning a low growl from him, the vibrations adding to the pleasure you were feeling. You could feel your orgasm quickly approaching, your body letting Gabe know as well by the way your breathing quickened, your back arched off the mattress and your grip of his hair tightened, so his tongue dipped down to your entrance. He fucked you with his tongue, and soon enough you saw stars, the orgasm ripping through you while he cleaned all of it, only pulling away when he was satisfied.

He wiped his mouth and beard with the back of his hand, standing on his knees between your legs, his hard length demanding attention, but his eyes were on you, his pupils blown wide with lust.

You were breathing heavily, looking at his tiredly as you came down from your high. “Now now princess, don’t fall asleep on me just yet, the fun is just beginning.” He said with a smirk before leaning down, his hands on either side of your head.

Your hands reached up and touched his sides, admiring and feeling his muscles. He looked like he was carved out of marble by the gods, a sight you didn’t think you’d get tired of anytime soon, but his fingers gripped your chin and tilted it up, making you look at him.

“Are you ready for me, [Y/N]?” he hummed, and looked at the blush spreading on your cheeks at the way he had said your name.

“Yes.” You managed to whisper at him before he reached down and kissed you, distracting you for a second before he pushed into you with one hard thrust. To say you weren’t expecting it was an understatement, your nails digging into his back as you screamed in pain and pleasure, your eyes closed tightly. You didn’t think it should have hurt so much after he took the time to prep you, but if the way he was stretching you was any indication of his size, then no amount of prep work could make you take him comfortably from the first go.

He leaned down, kissing your neck and shoulder as he eased the rest of the way in, his hips settling on a steady pace to get you used to his size. It didn’t take long before he started to lose himself in the pleasure you were giving him, his thrusts becoming faster and his grunts and growls louder. The way his cock brushed that sensitive spot inside you had you seeing stars again in no time, and you were certain you came on his cock at least two more times during the night.

Gabriel had proved to be the best lover you had the pleasure to sleep with, having lasted almost until dawn, only coming when you announced you couldn’t physically take anymore, and when he did he came on your stomach, which he was nice enough to clean up with his discarded shirt.

But soon after everything was said and done, and you were in bed with him, you started to feel filthy. This wasn’t you, you didn’t just sleep around with men you’ve never met before. So, once you had made sure he was asleep, you sneaked out of bed and got dressed, making a quick escape out of his apartment and apartment block, finding a taxi to take you home.

No hot shower made you feel any better, and no amount of soap could make your skin feel clean again, not when you felt the way you did. So that’s what brought you to this moment, bitterly staring at an empty cup of tea before work.

Pushing a strand of hair out of your face you got your bag and headed downstairs where Jack was waiting for you. You had made it a habit of him coming to pick you up for work in his car, and you hoped you didn’t look like a mess, and you certainly hoped he couldn’t smell regret because surely he’d smell it from 10 blocks away.

But when you got in the car he was oddly quiet, and you frowned at him but decided not to ask, he’d tell you when he was ready. What you didn’t know, however, is the fact that his kind could smell Gabriel’s kind on you, and he could see all the placed he had touched you. The smell of sin was enough to make his stomach turn.


	2. (SFW) Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] goes to work and tries to forget about Gabriel, but it turns out he's not so easily forgotten.

Word count: 2709 words

Jack has always been your friend, since you started working on this job, fresh out of education, he took you under his wing and showed you the ropes, basically turning into your older brother. That was the main reason why you’re confused with his current behaviocur.

Driving up to work proved to be more awkward than you thought it would be, with him grumpily looking at the road, not bothering to talk to you at all. You tried starting up any little conversation you could, but he’d just give you a one liner and shut up. You took it as a sign to drop being friendly. You just figured you were exaggerating, thinking the world was out to get you after last night’s events. Surely nobody knew, did they? Unless Gabe decided to brag about it, but you doubted he even woke up properly yet.

Pulling up to the city hall, you didn’t even wait for Jack to turn off the engine before you were out and on your way to your office. Although your job was a secret from most people, the guys around the building from security guys to other departments knew who you were and where you worked.

Old Rein, how everyone liked to call him, was the guard by the records, and he frowned at you the second you came into view, storming up to him to get past the doors to the archive.

“Well what’s wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the pillow?” he asked you with a warm smile, and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“No, Jack’s just being his usual grumpy self, it’s bringing my mood down.” You confessed, and with a pat on the shoulder from Rein, you were off to your office.

Your first half of the day proved to be uneventful, from looking over some manuscripts for a doctorate someone was writing. It was rare these days that people chose to write a religious piece for their doctorate, and this one was interesting indeed, a study and proof on how the most iconic structures in religious texts are built on the back of demons. All hypothetical, of course, but the passion which they used to discuss Solomon’s enslavement of demons was easy to admire. It helped you relax, easy conversations on subjects you were familiar with proved to be better than therapy.

You were so caught up in this conversation over your Bluetooth, your nose in a parchment and a smile on your face that you didn’t even notice the person standing by the door to the little study room you had run to.

“No! Surely if you wanted to build a villa in Beverly Hills you wouldn’t enslave Belial, you heathen! The damn demon is 30 feet tall and has seven heads!! You will at least attract enough attention to have the press by your door for the next 100 years!” you said laughing, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. After a witty remark came through the device, you laughed again.

“No! You can’t even find the ring of Solomon! There is no proof it exists, and even if it did I’m sure there is someone sma—” you stopped dead in the middle of your sentence when you turned around to face the door. You were about to put the parchment back in the drawer you had taken it out of minutes before hand, but now by the door, casually leaning against the wooden frame, was Gabriel, looking at you with the same intensity he had the night before. But this time it wasn’t lust, it was a storm of emotions, from betrayal and hurt to jealousy even, all of which disappeared the second he saw you had noticed him. He stood straight, not bothering to take his hands out of his tan colored suit pant pocket.

“I’m sorry sir, something has come up, I hope I was of help to you and don’t hesitate to call again if you need any further clarification.” You said in a sudden professional and neutral tone before hanging up.

Your heart was racing, you didn’t understand how or why Gabriel decided to show up here, he never had business there before. You quickly paced the document back before clearing your throat. “This is a restricted area, you know? You shouldn’t be here alone.” You said trying to seem casual.

“Oh but I’m not alone, you’re here, and you’re an employee.” He said just as neutral, his eyes never leaving you while his head slightly tilted to the side.

You huffed at his witty reply, walking up to him in an attempt to walk past. “Mr. Reyes, I’m sure whatever business you came here for can be addressed with the proper person in the waiting hall?” you asked, not daring to look up at him, sure that the blush on your cheeks was giving away your true feelings for him. Just being close to him made you skin feel on fire again, awake with the fresh memory of his touch and caress. He could smell it on you as well, his kind could always detect sin on humans.

“Mr. Reyes? If I recall correctly you had a completely different name for me last night.” He hummed, his hand tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “But I suppose if I had done a good job you would have remembered that and wouldn’t have left when I fell asleep.” He added, the hurt in his voice obvious for a moment.

You lowered your head in shame some more, pushing past him to just get away from the situation, being trapped like a deer in the headlights wasn’t what you liked. You tried to run up the narrow staircase towards the main hall, but he was faster than you. There was no way anyone could see you anyway, the staircase lead down to the silent basement room you were just in, walls on either side of it. That made it easy for Gabriel to jump a couple steps and put an arm in front of you.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean to upset you [Y/N].” he apologized, for the first time looking at you concerned. You looked at him and frowned.

“I don’t know why you came here, Gabriel, but I’m certain it doesn’t have anything to do with a one-night stand. So now, if you excuse me, I have work to do.” You said before pushing past him. You weren’t sure where the confidence came from, but you were grateful for it.

Back in your office ten minutes later you found yourself staring at the computer screen, unable to get the encounter with him out of your head. It was a one-night stand, you were certain there was nothing more than an evening with one too many drinks. You didn’t think a man like him will want anything serious with you, so you came to the conclusion that he was just teasing you and being mean at this point.

You were pulled out of your thought when your phone rang, and you pushed the button on your Bluetooth to answer. “Hello?” you answered politely. Jack’s voice came through as clear as day, like it normally did, annoyance easily detectable in his voice. You may be pissed with him, but he was still your superior, no matter how many times he told you to regard him just as your colleague.

“I need to speak to you right away, come to my office in five.” He simply said, hanging up quickly after. You were confused, usually he took any moment he could to get out of his office and the responsibility, but you did as you were told and went to the upper floor where Jack’s office was, surrounded by glass walls. You immediately understood the annoyance, Gabriel was standing next to him, as causal as ever, while Jack was leaning against his desk, hands crossed in front of his body.

You knocked on the door out of curtsy and he told you to come in before talking in his business voice.

“[Y/N], this is Reyes. Reyes, this is [Y/N]. Although I know you’re well acquainted, or else we wouldn’t be here.” He said irritated, and you found the same embarrassed blush return to your cheeks. You looked at Jack confused, unsure of what he meant, so he continued while you avoided looking at Gabriel, who was shamelessly checking you out.

“So, the Museum opened a collaboration with our department, to look at their Occult section and research and document everything there, cross check it with our databases and work towards an expanded new exhibit on demons and demonology.” He continued, looking over the report from the Museum as he spoke.

You frowned, Angela and her team were involved with anything to do with the Museum and any artefacts they needed authenticated and studied, so you weren’t sure why you were there. “Sir, I don’t understand why I was called for that. Angela is head of that department and-“ you started explaining before Jack interrupted you.

“Yes, I know, which is exactly what I said and suggested, with her team the whole thing would be finished by the end of the month, but the Museum specifically asked for you, by name, alone to be working with Gabriel Reyes, the head of the said department.” He added, shooting daggers at Gabriel, who had no business but to stare at you with a smile.

“But it’s ridiculous! Angela-“ you were about to protest when Gabriel spoke for the first time.

“Miss [Y/N], you are by far more qualified for this task than her and her team. She is an expert on authentication, yes, but in this case, we will read, interpret and decipher the documents and then do a lot of paperwork and research. The department deems you are more appropriate for the job, and I will be there to assist and help when needed.” He simply replied, sounding down right sincere with his helpful attitude.

“Point is, that’s your assignment, it’s estimated you’ll be doing it for around two months, depends how fast you work, and you will start tomorrow. All this will be happening at the museum, the said exhibit is closed from the public, so you won’t be interrupted.” Jack said grumpily, and before you started to argue again, he added. “That will be all, you’re dismissed to go back to your office and finish your work and everything until the end of your shift.” He said with a tired huff, and you wasted no time to turn hot on your heels and leave, almost running back to your office to grab your stuff. Usually you didn’t ditch on work or leave early, but on this one occasion you decided you didn’t care. Why should you care when nobody cared about what you thought and how you felt? Grabbing your bag and everything else you needed from your desk you quickly headed for the door, not caring for any stares you were getting from the other people there. The last thing you wanted right now was to come face to face with Gabriel, so the best course of action was to leave before he finished business with Jack.

Coming down the steps of the building you looked onto the busy streets, yelling for a taxi the second you reached the side walk. Luckily for you, one stopped, and after telling the driver the address where you needed to go you fell back against the chair, letting out a breath you weren’t aware you were holding.

Meanwhile. Gabriel and Jack were still in Jack’s office, where he was looking over the contract and arrangement while a cocky Gabriel was just calmly looking around the room.

“Listen, I don’t know what funny thing you’re doing here, but [Y/N] is a good kid, and you should leave her out of whatever games you’re playing, Reyes.” Jack grumpily said while flipping another piece of paper.

Gabriel laughed at that, his perfect smile annoying Jack even more. “Please, my business is my own, and you can clearly see she will be well paid for the work she’ll be doing. Besides that, whatever other business there may be between her and me, it will stay that way.”

“Yeah, I’m certain there is only professionalism and mutual admiration for your work going on. I don’t want my best employee getting ruined.” Jack remarked as he signed the papers.

“All this bitterness will make you fall from your grace one day. I know you’re fully aware of why she ditched you at the event last night, or else you wouldn’t be this salty. Thing is, you should get off your high horse. There was nothing pure and angelic in the way you were looking at her when she was with me, and I suggest you keep that in check, I’m here for business.” Gabriel remarked coldly before getting up, casually grabbing the signed document on his way out of the office.

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure why he was there. It all started like it always did, with him looking for the entertainment of the night. Seeing the way Jack was acting around you made you his main target, anything to step on Jack’s wings a little counted as amazing fun for Gabriel, but then he couldn’t help but admire you while you talked and enjoyed the night.

Usually when he brought woman home they were eager to please, and they always spent the night, leaving in the morning only after he insisted they did. He loved the way they wanted him, the longing and pleading look in their eyes, the desperation to stay a bit longer with him, to see him again, he got off on it.

But then you left the second it was over, leaving no phone number or trace that you were even there to begin with. It was angering, to see that you weren’t like the other ones, it hurt his ego, but at the same time it was refreshing and intriguing.

When he came down to the archives he told himself he only needed a copy of a pre-Christianity artefact, but when he couldn’t see you he decided to look around. His blood started boiling the second he saw and heard you giggling on the phone with someone else. You were enjoying your work so much, blissfully unaware of his presence. It was almost insulting, seeing you in your natural habitat, not thinking about him. He was so used to woman being love struck and dazed for the first two days after he slept with him that now he was downright hurt!

Maybe that was the moment he decided it was time to investigate, to see why his usual charm wasn’t working on you. Maybe it was your lack of interest in him, or the way you treated him like he was nothing more than an acquaintance, not someone you fooled around with the night before. Or maybe it was the fact you were so damn brilliant and good at your job, and funny and beautiful, or maybe it was the way your body was calling him, like pure delicious sin right out of his reach. Seeing how you wouldn’t jump at the offer to work with him was just as painful, surely if it was anyone else they would have died to get the chance to be so close to him, but not you.

He could see your internal struggle, and although he couldn’t pin point exactly what it was, he knew it had to do with him, so why were you opposing your feelings so much? Humans didn’t usually have this type of strength. It only added to the fascination he was developing towards you. Either way, he only had to pull a couple of strings to get that collaboration written down and printed, and there wasn’t anything you could do to stop it. The thrill of it all was getting his blood pumping. Annoying Jack? Spending time with you? Working on an exhibit that didn’t revolve around angels? It all sounded amazing, the best fun someone of his kind could have without sinning!


	3. (NSFW) Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! I went overboard, so it makes up for the wait!  
> I also made cover art for it!  
> you can check it out on my tumblr DeathBlossomReady

Word count: 4004 words

It’s been hours since you got the ‘fantastic’ news of your relocation to the museum for a 1-on-1 collaboration with Gabriel Reyes, and now, after a couple drinks of your favourite beverage in the comfort of your home, the anger was starting to die down. Jack sent you a copy of the contract, you were to be paid double while you were there, something that was always welcomed but not when you didn’t have a word on the matter.

In an attempt to prepare yourself for the upcoming collaboration you decided to look up the Museum, from the map of the exhibits around the Occult one, to the Directors in charge of them. You wanted to have at least a general idea of who worked there before you walked in. You wanted to know your way in and out as well as where toilets, offices, corridors and silent rooms were, just so you didn’t have to depend on Gabe to tell you. Wait, no, Gabriel, or Mr. Reyes. You really should stop referring to him as Gabe if you wanted this to be a strictly professional collaboration. Since you left the building you’ve been playing the encounters from earlier in your mind, from the hurt and disappointment he displayed when discussing your leaving in the night before, to how cocky he looked when you were told about your new work arrangement. And why did he want to work with you so badly? Surely he wasn’t interested in you, and you didn’t want to help him repair the ego you probably injured by leaving.

The sound of the TV brought you back to the present, the weather man cheerfully smiling on camera while you frowned from your comfy little nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of the couch, where you have been staring at a screen absentmindedly for minutes. “And tomorrow it will be warm and sunny, no clouds in the sky, so you better pack a bottle of cold water to stay hydrated in the upcoming heatwave!” He said disgustingly happy while pointing to the map.

You looked back down to your laptop, quickly typing “Natural Museum Occult Exhibit”. Surely enough, there it was, with a fancy looking official page as well. It discussed everything in there, but you didn’t bother to read most of it, you knew some things and the others would be explained to you in the months to follow. Then you looked in the Director side, although you knew all too well who was in charge you wanted to read what he didn’t tell you at that gala. Surely enough, he had many accomplishments and awards, almost too many for his age, but you brushed past it, thinking that he probably paid for some of them. When you reach a certain level in this domain they just start to throw diplomas and fancy names at you anyway.

Your eyes scanned the screen as fast as possible, trying to ignore the photograph of him on the side of the page, having an irrational fear that maybe he can see you through it, which was ridiculous, of course, but even so you were off to a new page in less than five minutes. You silently cursed at the confusing design of the site, having to look for ten minutes for the other exhibits. There was an Asian exhibit, separated on smaller areas of expertise. Right next to the Occult one was the Japanese collection, ran by the Shimada brothers, then further down the corridor you had the French exhibition ran by a beautiful lady, Amelie. Looking at her photograph you were shocked by her beauty and the fearlessness she displayed, and you couldn’t help but wonder if anything ever happened between her and Gabriel.

Before your mind could start wondering to places it shouldn’t you closed everything and set the laptop aside on the couch, rubbing your eyes tiredly. It was about time you went to bed, you should get plenty or rest before tomorrow, you didn’t want to be late from the first day, no matter how much you wished you didn’t have to show up.

\------  
“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you hate me.” Gabe said casually, his eyes looking down at his glass of red wine with obvious boredom.

You’re sitting at the table in front of him, holding your own glass of wine, but by the look of the half empty bottle of wine in front of you you’re certain this isn’t your first glass. You hummed, pretending to think about his statement while sipping from your own glass. “And what makes you think I don’t?” you asked back, looking up from your glass to meet his gaze.

You saw the ghost of a smile on his lips for just a moment before he got up. “You’re always avoiding my gaze and keep as much distance between us as possible. Oh, and I can smell how wet you are when you’re near me, but for some reason you decide to walk away from me even when you know I’d give you what you want.” He said casually, slowly stepping closer to your side.

The dark blush on your cheeks was enough to confirm the truth to the both of you. In one swift and hurried movement you got up, walking over to the windows on the side of the room to preoccupy yourself and put more space between the two of you. He was right, you did want it, and he could give it to you. But you weren’t sure of any of it, what you were to him or what he was to you, so how could you simply give in?

All the thoughts died out when he came up behind you, his hands coming around your hips and slowly creeping up to your stomach, bringing your back flush against his body while his lips found the side of your neck. You easily gave in, resting your head on his shoulder, exposing more of your skin to him, unaware of the smile on his lips at your willingness to have him again.

No matter how much Gabriel tried to lie to himself that this was just him proving to himself he still got it, the excitement to hold you again and feel you close to him was anything but casual.

Your bodies remembered each other, every touch setting your skin on fire. You moaned when he lifted your shirt, the feeling of his skin against yours enough to send a wave of arousal between your legs. You didn’t feel ashamed at how fast your body reacted to him, you could feel his hardening bulge against your ass, he was just as eager to be back inside you.

In a haze of kisses and touches, discarded clothes and encouragements you ended up back in his bed, pinned between the expensive sheets and Gabriel. You were laying naked under him, moaning his name like a praise while his fingers worked you, prepping you for him. His free hand has a strong grip on the sheets next to your head, desperate to keep himself grounded and in control, afraid to hurt you by mistake.

“Please, I need more.” You begged in a moan, wrapping your hands around his neck, looking at him with your innocent eyes, it was driving him mad. With a small groan in his chest he removed his fingers from you and sat between your legs, lining his hard cock with your wet entrance, and he took a deep breath when he started to ease in. You were still so tight around him, your walls squeezing him, trying to take him deeper. You clawed at his back in pleasure, and he groaned when he ultimately buried himself inside you, his hips finally touching your skin. When you looked up at his eyes you could have sworn they shined golden, but they were soon enough back to their chocolate brown color.

“See, it wasn’t too hard, now was it?” he teased while he leaned down, placing sweet kisses on the side of your neck and collarbone while his hips settled on a slow pace. It was only so long Gabriel could be gentle, and the slow and romantic façade cracked, turning into the bone shaking sex you remembered.

You weren’t sure how long it lasted, but by how shaky your legs were when it was over you were fairly certain it lasted quite a while. Again, you were in bed next to a sleeping Gabe, and just like last time, you quickly grabbed your things and headed for the door. Only that when you opened the door, you woke up.  
\---

You sat up with a gasp, wide eyes and sweaty. You frowned, looking to the side of the bed where your alarm clock was. 8:30am. Shit! You only had an hour to get to the museum. Quickly jumping out of bed you had a hurried shower, dried your hair, put a pair of black jeans on and one of your favourite formal shirts on before you quickly ate something tasteless and probably out of date from your cupboard. You were out the door in half an hour, with a bag full of makeup and notebooks, forgetting to grab your laptop on the way out.

There was no way in hell you could explain to Gabriel that you were late to your first day of work because you had a wet dream about him, and that your alarm clock magically didn’t wake you up. Which reminded you to make a mental note to change your sheets when you got back home.

You got into a taxi and told the driver where to get you, quickly applying some makeup in the back of the car, just enough to not have the “I woke up late and didn’t have my caffeine this morning” look. You had one major problem on the way there. The weatherman was a complete jackass and a liar, and a horrible storm was the current weather instead of the promised sunny day! And with this horrible storm came the floods, which closed the main roads towards the museum.

You threw the taxi driver the money you had on hand, probably more than you should have, before getting out of the cab two blocks away from the museum. Running through the rain was far from ideal, for one thing, it was freezing cold. Secondly, you just so happened to grab the first bra you found this morning, which happened to be a red one. It didn’t take a genius to realize that everyone you were running past on the streets could see through your soaked white shirt and quite easily see all the details of your bra, lace included.

You ended up being five minutes late, or so you realized when you stopped running in the main hall of the museum, the huge clock on the left wall teasing your late arrival. At least that’s how it felt. You looked down at yourself, water dripping off your form, pooling at your feet on the marble floor. Luckily there weren’t many people in there today, the weather probably turned them away, the only people there seemed to be hipster artists and parents who promised their children they’d go there and now they were regretting that very promise dearly.

You wrapped your arms around yourself tightly, trying to cover the red bra while a shiver ran through you. You stopped in front of a museum map, the floor plans you had looked over the night before were now completely forgotten, so was the courage and anger you had yesterday, your dream made sure that you’d forget it all.

Your thoughts stopped abruptly when a warm coat was draped over your shoulders, and when you looked behind you, none other than Gabriel was standing inches form you, taking his hands back from the coat he had just given you.

“Thanks…” you replied in a soft voice, wrapping it tightly around yourself. He was quiet today, only giving you a nod before jerking his head in the direction of the lift. It was quite the awkward ride up to the 3rd floor, and you couldn’t help but notice the bandage on his right hand. You were curious, but it didn’t seem appropriate to ask right now. You just couldn’t look at him right now without remembering the dream, and the colour his eyes turned in your dream. You blushed, pressing your thighs together remembering what he said in your dream, that your need for him is strong enough for him to sense…or…smell. Which was strange enough, but dreams rarely made sense.

“My office is right down this way, I don’t think we can start planning for the day with you soaked, the last thing I need is for you to get cold.” He said in a cold and strong tone, and you weren’t sure what you did to deserve this, but it probably had nothing to do with you and you were overthinking things again.

You followed him to his office, where he closed and locked the door behind you before going to his wardrobe and taking out a clean white shift and giving it to you. You shyly looked around for somewhere to change, but he rolled his eyes. “No need to be shy, in case you forgot we saw each other in less than what I’m about to see.” He said casually before pulling out his phone to check the missed call he had.

You bit your tongue, about to throw words back at him, but instead you got changed in front of him as confident as you could, changing in the dry shirt, but putting his coat back on since you were freezing even with a dry shirt on. “Thanks.” You said just as coldly as he had talked to you a moment before.

“Don’t mention it.” He said without looking up from his phone. “We should get to work; the exhibit is a floor down. I’ll let you look around, I have some errands to run.” He replied before walking to the door, and you rolled your eyes but followed him regardless, forgetting to grab your wet shirt from there.

True to his words, he did leave you alone within minutes of getting there, promising to be back by lunch. You took out your notebook and pen and started running over every single display, making a detailed list of each artefact and its meaning and importance. But, you work fast, and by midday you had written down everything and checked it, so naturally you decided to venture further into the Japanese exhibit.

You frowned at the lack of people in it, only a couple visitors were there. What attracted your attention was a katana, neatly placed in what looked to be an altar, a white and red Oni mask hanging up above it. You leaned in slightly closer, trying to see the details on the display when a voice started you from behind. “Greetings! You must be [Y/N]!”

You jumped backwards from the display, but also further away from the voice, turning around to face the person, one hand on top of your heart. A brunette man was standing a foot away from you, a warm smile on his lips, hand casually in his pockets, a tattoo peaking from under his shirt on his right arm. You could have sworn you saw a red glow in his eyes, but it must have been a trick of the light.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Genji, one of the people in charge of this exhibit. I heard someone from the archives would be coming by for a little while, but I thought it was going to be in Gabe’s side, and I didn’t quite expect someone like you.” He admitted.

You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your lips. You remembered his face from the photograph, he was the younger Shimada. He knew a great many things already, and you couldn’t help but wonder if everyone else here knew about your arrival as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Genji. What gave me away?” you asked amused, more as a rhetorical question but he was more than happy to amuse you with an answer.

“Well, visitors don’t normally come around here dressed in Gabriel’s clothes, and he doesn’t bring his girls around here, so I could only assume you were the expert from the archives.” He said with a mischievous smile.

Girls… You wanted to ask him about it, but that’s when Gabriel’s voice started you, although Genji seemed to be expecting it. “[Y/N]! What are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you, come with me.” He said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

“Um…well, it was nice meeting you, Genji.” You said with an awkward smile, nodding your head slightly before walking towards Gabe.

“See you around!” Genji said with a playful smile, winking at Gabe while he shot daggers at the younger man.

All the urgency quickly disappeared once you were back in the Occult section, and you noticed a bag of takeaway on the table where you had left your bag. “I thought you might be hungry” was Gabe’s excuse as to why he came back with takeaway, and you didn’t complain.

You ate together in there, it was nice and quiet, the only noise being the rain hitting the windows. When he passed you a container you saw there was no bandage on his hand, it was perfectly healed, and you frowned.

“I saw a bandage on your hand this morning, what happened to it?” you asked curious, and he looked up at you surprised. You weren’t sure why he was surprised, but he shrugged before speaking.

“I don’t know what you mean, I didn’t have one to begin with.”

You decided to drop the matter. This whole place seemed off, from the secretive air around to Genji and Gabriel’s strange behaviour. You were sure you were in for one hell of a collaboration, and you weren’t sure you were fully aware what you got yourself into.

Earlier.

Gabe had thought about any and every way to get you to open up to him. The best idea he came up with was to show up in your dream, naturally. It was amazing, you had finally given up the tough act and enjoyed yourself, giving yourself to him how you both knew you wanted to.

He wanted to know if you leaving early in the morning had just been a mistake the first time, probably related to the fact that you didn’t know each other. He tried to follow his plan without any complications, just a test. But the noises you were making were driving him crazy. And the way you kissed him made him feel alive, as if you had feelings for him instead of pure lust. You were intoxicating, your beauty out of this world. When he had you under him, your body hot for him and your lips singing praise to him, he forgot he wanted to do this for his ego.

That is probably why it hurt so much to feel you get out of bed when it was all said and done. When you opened that door, he woke up boiling with anger. He yelled, throwing the sheets off the bed. You were truly infuriating, touching him and making love to him like he was everything you wanted in this world only to run away the second it was over. He hated it, on one hand because he wanted to know how it felt like to fall asleep with you in his arms and wake up with you still there while on the other hand he hated it because you made him feel the same way he has made countless woman feel like when he tossed them aside the second he was done with them.

In a fit of blinding rage, he punched the wall, leaving a hole where his fist was. Black blood dripped on the floor from his knuckles, and he reluctantly bandaged it, so he wouldn’t get his clothes dirty. In his foolish attempt to redeem his crumbling ego he had woken up late, and with a weeping heart.

He felt like any other common lesser demon, inadequate to reach his goal, yet never considering that it may be the wrong goal. In any way, he was ready to go right in time to get to work, one of the many demon perks he had. Unfortunately for him, controlling the weather or the traffic weren’t in the list of perks, so he ended up late.

Seeing you shivering in the hallway melted some of his anger away, you were so small and fragile, he wanted to pull you close to him. But then he remembered your refusal to accept him as anything more than a casual fling, so he put on his cold front on and approached you, offering you his coat like the gentleman he was.

He was certain it was going to be a normal day until you were changing in his office and he got a text from Jack. He wanted to meet in his office at the archives as fast as possible, which was a pain for his plans, but something he could take care of fast enough. He left you in the Occult section and drove over there, only to be greeted by a meeting with five angels, Jack included.

“What is this, an intervention?” he asked sarcastically, unphased by the trap he had stepped in.

“No trap. We just wanted to make sure you know the rules regarding your newfound interest in [Y/F/N].” Jack replied casually.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at that, smirking at him, his sharp teeth now apparent. Since they were all creatures there was no point keeping human appearances. Something angels loved to ditch in favour of their white wings and halos, as if it would impress anyone.

“Interest? I thought it was clear, I gave you a contract for it, remember?” he asked mockingly, acting dumb to further annoy Jack.

“We’re not interested in games, Gabriel. We are aware you’re pursuing a human, and that you’ve already been sexual with her. Our concern is that your selfish pursuit doesn’t have her interest at heart. You know that once tainted, the human soul can’t find rest in the afterlife.” Ana started explaining, the conversation making all the angels in the room uncomfortable.

“Tainted. I’m familiar the way you taint a human is by having them bear a demon child. So, I look like I’m going to get her pregnant? This fancy meeting you have going on here is just an excuse because Jack didn’t get to shoot his shot.” Gabriel yelled angrily, pointing at Jack before shaking his head. “There is nothing here for me, next time don’t waste my time.” He said turning around and grabbing the door handle but stopping at Ana’s angry voice.

“There is a balance to keep, Gabriel. Break the rules and we won’t hesitate to teach your kind another lesson.” She threatened, but he left the room, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Today just hasn’t been his day, firstly the childish dream, then he had to leave you alone at work, and now this. At least it was the last time he had to deal with all of this. Or so he thought, until he came back with apology food for leaving. You were nowhere to be found, until he heard your voice, and Genij’s. That pesky Oni always tried to cause trouble everywhere he went, and now by the sounds of it he was getting slightly too intrigued by you. Or by the fact he had an interest in you, either way, it wasn’t good. He will have to figure out a way to keep you closer to him.


	4. (NSFW) Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!! I finally have the story laid out until the very end! And after getting sweet comments I decided to do a surprise update!  
> This is a special thanks to the people who have posted nice comments on my latest update to the fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Word Count: 3252 words

At first you were sceptical about Gabriel and his ulterior motives when bringing you food on your first day at the museum. You were just as sceptical when he gave you one of his shirts. But by the end of the day nothing happened. You had been so focused on the first night you had with him, that you didn’t consider there was a man behind that dick. Well, that’s one way to put it, and yet you were surprised with how dedicated he was to his work.

When you were together he told you stories about various pieces of the exhibit, like the demonic plate with ancient inscriptions on it. It dated far before modern Christianity came about, and he told you how many long meetings in the heat he had to go through in the East to get them. You even found yourself laughing at his jokes and blushing at his remarks. But by far, however, you were most intrigued by the Codex Gigas. You had long wanted to have a look at it but the archives where you worked didn’t allow you to look into it. You had been told it wasn’t even in the country.

“I went to the Czech Republic myself to get it a couple years back.” Gabriel said proudly as he wiped his mouth of the little noodles caught in his beard. He proceeded to point at the book, which was safely displayed on its most famous page in a glass case not far away. “I had to stay there a month, there were so many formalities to be written, that’s without mentioning how firmly the museum there held on to it. I assume you know the story behind it?” he asked, looking up at you with his gorgeous chocolate eyes.

“Of course!” you replied a moment too late, having been caught in his gaze. “It’s a 15th century manuscript. It escapes me how many animals were skinned for the pages, but I’m sure it’s in the hundreds. It’s said it was written in one night by a scribe with the help of the devil himself. And that some pages have been removed, of course. Jack never let me look at it, he insisted it was still across the seas!” you answered, indignation clear in your voice.

“Around 160 donkeys were skinned I believe, and while it was supposedly written in one night, there’s no proof of it. The original story was that a nun skinned herself when she ran out of pages, and that she wrote it with her own blood. I’d leave that to the imagination, of course, but I doubt the devil had anything to do with it. I’m sure he would have drawn himself better than that.” He added with a laugh.

\---

You sighed, bringing yourself back to the present. You had to return to the archives this morning, just to pick up some documents necessary for an interpretation in the Codex Gigas. Caught in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice Jack looking at you from the door, arms crossed as he examined you. He noticed you were softly humming to yourself, which was unusual. You were also dressed more casually, which was even more unusual. His main issue with the picture was that the shirt you were wearing wasn’t yours. He knew it was Gabe’s, it had the signature overpriced brand name on it, which he knew you wouldn’t buy yourself. A twinge of jealousy was enough to ignite a fire in his body, his cheeks flushed.

For a moment you were certain you felt a breeze and heard wings beating, which must be your imagination, you were deep underground, you couldn’t possibly hear or feel anything so far down. Looking up you noticed him, eyebrows coming down in a frown, cheeks flushed.

“Good morning to you too, Jack. What’s gotten into you?” you asked casual and confused.

Cleaning his throat awkwardly, Jack tried to find some excuse or reason as to why he was there, ashamed to having been caught staring. “Well, firstly, I was curious why I wasn’t informed you’d be coming over. And then I got more confused that you’re not even wearing your own clothes.”

Raising an eyebrow, you took your documents, closed the cabinet and turned around to face him fully. “I’m sorry Jack but I didn’t know I needed to signal my arrival at my own work place. Even more so I didn’t think it was any of your business who’s or what clothes I’m wearing.”

“It’s not about that, and you being sarcastic with me won’t make this situation any better, [Y/N].” he answered uncrossing his arms.

You walked towards him and pushed past him while angrily answering. “Don’t [Y/N] me Jack. You only throw your boss voice at me when you’re unhappy with my personal choices. We’ve known each other for long enough to know these things. I came here to grab what I needed to do my job at the museum. And now I have to go back since Gabe is waiting outside for me. At least he didn’t lie to me about something I’m interested in.” you said as you tried to go up the stairs, but Jack grabbed your wrist and turned you back around to face him, causing you to gasp and drop the documents.

“Lie to you?! I don’t ever remember lying to you, and you should consider your words before you carelessly use them! You thinking Reyes doesn’t lie to you, is almost as stupid as thinking he gives a shit about you because you opened your legs for him once. Between him and me, I’m way above his level of manipulation and control, [Y/N]!” he yelled at you.

Your eyes opened wide, mouth slightly open as you took in his words. It took a moment to sink in, you never saw him like this to you. But then, coming to your senses your expression changed to anger just as he was starting to regret his words. Hot tears threatened to fall down your cheeks as you pushed him with all your strength. He took a couple steps backwards in shock, looking at you while he straightened his back.

“You listen to me, Morrison.” You hissed, voice threateningly low. “I’ve been here for quite some time, and don’t you think you can speak to me like some sort of whore. You’re not my partner, brother or father. You’re nothing but my co-worker right now, one that’s a notch higher than me but by no means better. I thought you were my friend but now I’d die before I called you that! Your feud with Gabriel is not my problem, and my relationship with him is none of your business. You know what your business is? That you lied about the Codex Gigas being in the States, more importantly in the museum under Gabe’s supervision for years now. And that, Jack, is my mission, to see what you don’t want me to.” You said before picking up your documents and storming out of the building, down the steps of and into the fancy black sports car waiting for you.

Gabe had been on the phone when he saw you coming, and he hung up confused right before you sat down, throwing you documents and bag in the back seat. Even with the anger on your face he still had to admire his shirt on you. Admiration didn’t make him stupid though, and he kept his mouth closed until you said something.

“Church.” Was all you said, and he nodded and brought the car to life before he drove away calmly.

The two of you had agreed to drive an hour out of town to a small, abandoned village. It had a replica of the Church the codex had been written in, and it was complete with authentic stone. Gabe thought it was an important addition to the research you wanted to conduct.

The drive there was quiet, driving past fields and farms with livestock, like the one Jack told you so much about months back when he took you back to where he grew up, on his parents’ farm. That time it was happy, now you were so angry you would’ve burned it down if you saw it.

Parking up next to the church, Gabe couldn’t help but say something about it. “A ghost town indeed. I doubt anyone has seen to these buildings in at least ten years.”

“Well, they’re safe away from me at the moment.” You added before getting out of the car and walked up to the church.

You tried opening the door, but it was tightly locked. With a huff you turned around to look at him, surprised to find he was just inches behind you. “Please tell me we didn’t come all this way to find a locked church...”

He laughed, low and sweet like honey, goose bumps forming on your skin from that alone. “No, fortunately I got the key from someone I know. I was well aware this place would be closed.” He said before reaching around you and unlocking the door, catching you in an almost embrace while doing so. Not that you minded, you actually craved the closeness you’d had that night.

“There we are, like magic!” he said when he pushed the door open. He smiled at you, aware of the influence he had on you. With a nod you stepped inside first, admiring the striking architecture, until the dust inside got to you and you sneezed. The intensity of the sneeze threw you back a step, and you fell against Gabe’s chest. He was both caught off guard and looking for any excuse to touch you, so he gently grabbed a hold of your upper arms, to help you steady yourself, of course. You looked up only to see his smirk.

“If you want me to hold you, you just have to ask...” he teased. Little did he know about the comments you received an hour before, and with being needy and determined to prove to yourself that you have control of your body, you replied;

“And if I want you to fuck me, would you?” you asked back, no hesitation on your face or in your voice.

His smile faded away to show pure shock, and for a moment you thought you managed to fuck things up with him as well, until you saw his pupil dilate, his breathing become heavy and his voice drop lower when he answered. “Just tell me where, princessa.”

You turned around his arms, moving your hands up to rest on his strong chest as you hummed. “What about on the altar? Or are you too respectful of the gods?” you asked with a smirk.

He was quick, hands grabbing your thighs and bringing you up to his hip level, forcing your legs to wrap around his hips and your arms to go around his neck, tangling into his hair.

His gaze on you was intense while he walked to the altar, and when he put you down on it he leaned forward, whispering in your ear while he undid your shirt. “Luckily for us, this is a sacrifice altar, not a worship one. But I’ll be damned if I won’t worship you until you can’t scream anymore.”

His words were enough to send heat between your legs, making you well aware of your arousal pooling in your panties.

Having opened your shirt he dipped down, hungrily and sloppily kissing your jaw, neck, collarbones and down your chest until he harshly pulled the bra aside, freeing your breasts to his hungry hands and mouth. While one of his hands touched and teased your right breast he hungrily kissed, bit and teased your other breast, both his tongue and fingers paying extra attention to your nipples, making you moan and cry out for him.

“I haven’t even touched you properly and you’re already singing for me, such a good girl.” He groaned, his hands moving lower down to undo your jeans. He didn’t bother with formalities, just pulling down your jeans in one go, letting them fall to the floor. He opened your legs with one hand, the other carefully placed on your lower abdomen, his thumb pressed against your clothed heat.

He groaned at how soaked your underwear was, and he made a show of licking his lips while he looked you dead in the eyes. “My, my. I’ll enjoy my meal greatly today.” He said, and as much as you wanted to look away flustered, you couldn’t. He looked divine, sinfully so, you even went as far as to imagine the same red fiery eyes looking at you instead of the usual chocolate.

He sat down on his knees, moving your legs over his shoulders while his breath and lips lingered an inch away from your clothed heat. “Gabe, please…” you whined, and he moved in, licking and sucking on your sensitive skin through your underwear.

You gasped, surprised he hadn’t moved your underwear while simultaneously you were frustrated that he denied you the pleasure of feeling his sinful tongue directly on your heated core.

With a hand in his hair, you tried to get him closer to you, trying to grind against him for more friction, and he indulged you to a degree, until he could feel you getting closer to your first orgasm. Your head went back against the old wooden altar, and just as you were about to cum, Gabe pushed your underwear to the side, fucking you with his tongue. You screamed in surprise and pleasure, cumming on his tongue with a shiver before falling back against the wood.

Gabe stood up, wiping his mouth with a devilish, confident grin while you were still coming down from your high, and this time you were certain his eyes weren’t human, and neither were his sharp teeth, but you were in too much pleasure to care. Closing your eyes, you felt his hands on your hips, pulling your underwear down.

“Now now, you think you’re getting off so easy? You wanted to be fucked, and I haven’t even stretched you yet.” He hummed, casually unzipping his pants, pulling them down mid-thigh alongside his underwear to reveal his deliciously thick cock. He lazily licked two of his fingers before leaning on top of you again, teasing your tight entrance with them. He eased in slowly, giving you the time to accommodate to him. Just like last time, he whispered praise and encouragement to you as he worked you, getting you ready for a third finger. Only once you were moaning and gripping him, completely absorbed by the pleasure of his fingers did he stop and pull out, earning a grumpy whine from you.

“Easy now, we still didn’t get to the fun part.” He chuckled, lining himself up with your entrance. He hesitated, much to your displeasure, but he looked you in the eyes before whispering. “Are you sure about this, [Y/N]?”

“Yes, Gabe, please.” You moaned, pulling him closer to you. He groaned in acknowledgement before easing in. Even with all the prep work you were still extremely tight around his cock, and he couldn’t help the slight tremble of his legs.

He had been focused on chasing you for his own ego that he hadn’t realized how much he actually cared about you. The time spent together in the museum made him painfully aware of how much he actually liked you, both for your fierce intelligence and irresistible looks. And now, with him finally pounding into you like a starved man, his main focus was to make sure he didn’t hurt you, something he hadn’t given a shit about in decades.

An hour later, the two of you were quietly sitting on one of the benches facing the alter, both of your clothes slightly messy and out of place, faces flustered and hair a mess.

“So… Are we going to continue the casual flings and awkward days after cycle, or can I ask you out on a proper date?” He asked in a light-hearted manner, slightly unsure of what had gotten into him. In all fairness he didn’t expect to get a positive answer, but at least a rejection meant he could try to take his mind off you in his usual unhealthy and self-destructive ways.

You hummed, thinking it over for a little while. You did like him, and you were more than pleased with your sexual encounters, but you’d like to skip the awkwardness after. “I tell you what. You get me the missing pages from the Codex, and I’ll go out with you on a date of your choice.” You said with a smirk, looking over at him with a mischievous spark in your eyes.

“The missing pages?! If you didn’t want to go out with me, you could have just said so. Why send me on an impossible quest?!” he asked faking offence.

“You managed to get the whole Codex, I’m certain you’re more than capable of finding the missing pages.” You continued pursuing your demand.

Gabe knew he shouldn’t agree to this. In the end, a human knowing the truth of the Codex would mean a new revelation in the world of the supernatural and the natural alike. And still, his desire to have you was stronger than his logic, and he gave in. “Do I have a deadline?” he asked.

“Well, the deadline is how long you’re willing to wait for a date!” you answered cheerfully before getting up to go to the car, with him hot on your tail.

\-----

Jack was furious. You had left him like an abandoned dog in the archives. At first it was his anger that you completely turned him down for ever being anything else but a co-worker to you. If only you knew the truth about who he was and who Gabe was, you’d run to him. Or maybe you wouldn’t, given your area of expertise.

The real threat rose when he remembered what you had said. Reyes had the Codex Gigas. The last thing the world needed right now was for a human, one like you nonetheless, to find out the truth behind those pages.

Sure, you didn’t have the crucial ones, but you were smart enough to piece it together on your own if you wished to. His only hope was to take you away from Gabriel, away from the book. He was thinking that by this point he had fucked his chances at keeping you on his side, if anything he probably pushed you to Reyes, knowing you.

It was even worse knowing that the museum was run by demons, the Shimadas were fiercely strong and smart, but their area of expertise wasn’t in western demonology like you needed. But then, the real threat was there. Amelie. If she took interest in the current affairs she would surely show herself to you, and after what they did to her she wouldn’t stop until her revenge would be served. You were either safe or dead in her presence, it only depended on her blood thirst at that moment. But you didn’t bleed gold, so you may not satisfy her. He needed to work, fast.

Running up the stairs and outside, in the back of the building, he opened his wings and went off to meet with his fellow warriors. It was almost time for a second battle after all.


	5. (SFW) Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! as promised! trying to add more plot to it !

Word count: 2411 words

The rain hasn’t stopped in two week, people have started to worry, flood warnings have been constant on the news, especially in the rural areas, and in the city traffic has gotten about ten times worse than it usually is, and somehow, it was calming to you.  
Every day in the museum there weren’t many people around, and the sound of the rain hitting the windows was calming, easing the eerie quiet in the occult exhibit. It has been quiet for the past month since Gabriel had to leave for a work trip, or so he said. You knew better though, he had left to follow a lead on a part of the missing pages from the Codex Gigas, the one requirement you put in place to accept to go on a date with him.   
At first it was more of a joke, and you have told him as much, but he assured you he wanted the pages for multiple reasons. For one, it was important for the book to be whole, on the other list of reasons were both the information it held and the fact you wanted it. He trusted you to understand the truth from it, he almost counted on it, although you laughed it off as him being silly.   
In his absence you have met the other Shimada brother, Hanzo. Older and polite, reserved and quite shy. Your first meeting with him was brief, Genji had introduced you when you were wandering their department, but he was quick to excuse himself. Genji assured you it had nothing to do with you, he was just grumpy and socially awkward, which you laughed off.   
Since then Hanzo had started to slowly come around, and lately he had been paying you visits. Today, for example, he was helping you write down a code you had been working on, a cypher or dictionary to understand the hieroglyphs, as you called them, from the so called angelic rune artifacts within the museum.  
“You’ve done this all by yourself?” he asked impressed, sitting down next to you at the glass table in the middle of the large room, looking over one of the many pages you had spread around.   
“Yeah, I decided I needed something to do, and if I’m going to understand what the Codex is talking about I need to be able to read some of it.” You said with a laugh, redrawing the symbols carefully in a leather bound notebook you bought on the way there.   
He looked up at you, surprise and worry on his features. “You’re trying to translate the whole book?” he asked in disbelief, which had you put your pen down and offer him your whole attention.  
“I am, what is with the anxiety?” you asked, eyeing him suspicious.  
“You’re a woman of great knowledge, you’re aware that the book contains information on both angelic and demonic forces, on the truth about the universe, God, magic, the forces that bind it and the rules of nature. It’s an incredibly powerful tool, reason why it has been torn apart and it’s parts hidden across the oceans. No human should have access to such knowledge.” He said in a serious tone, a lingering warning undertone.   
You smiled politely before looking down at the table. “Mister Shimada, I by no means mean any harm or offence, but it is just a book. A book of fiction nonetheless, written by a manic woman who skinned animals to give this book a more dramatic flair. I by no means regard this book as containing any truth on anything. I do not believe in God or any other fiction related to this, therefore I can assure you I will see to it that I decipher it.” You said with a small laugh.  
Hanzo frowned, straightening his back into a defensive stance. “Do you mean to tell me you’ve dedicated your whole life to studying a topic so long forgotten and ignored by the world without believing a word of it all?” he asked borderline offended.   
“By all means, demons and angels exist, but not in the way they’re depicted. Humans are both evil and good, acts of cruelness and kindness happen every day. Sighting and claims of demonic and angelic possession are made daily, some make the news and some don’t. People love the supernatural air around everything, from nuns and priests depicted as angels doing the work of the Lord or musicians and other influential people called out as demons because of their lifestyles. I am fascinated by the creativity of the human mind, coming up with all these claims and stories. So yes, I want to know more.” You answered seriously. “Do you believe in demons, Mister Shimada?” you asked back, tilting your head to the side.  
“I will not amuse this conversation any longer. I had a high opinion of you, but knowing you treat your work, and all of our work as fiction has changed it. I’m sorry but I have to return to my work. Have yourself a good day.” He said standing up, turning around to leave when lightning flashed through the window, changing Hanzo’s appearance for but a moment, and yet you saw it. His skin was blue, while his eyes were white, red markings on his face and pointy white teeth poked from his bottom lip.  
You jumped backwards, almost off your chair, a hand on your heart as you looked at him in horror, but the second the light was gone, he was back to his usual self, looking at you with a frown.  
“Are you okay, Miss [Y/N]?” he asked cautious.  
You nodded fast, swallowing the knot in his throat, straightening your back and clearing your throat. “Yes, the lightning startled me, that’s all.” You said with a forced smile, but he just nodded and walked away, back to his office.  
You stood there for at least ten minutes, thinking about what you saw, trying to rationalize it. You weren’t crazy, and that had not been a trick of the light. Never had a trick of the light give someone markings and fangs. But could you really go around claiming Hanzo Shimada was not human? It all sounds crazy anyway, you’re probably overthinking, having been caught up in your work for the past month, it must had gotten to your head.  
Your phone buzzed on the table, the vibrations from it on the glass table making you jump out of your skin a second time. You checked the name, Gabe. You picked it up and answered eagerly.   
“Hi! It’s about time, what the fuck have you been doing??” you asked quickly, slowly hissing under your breath.  
“Well yes, I miss you too, and yes don’t worry I’m safe! Actually, I’m great! As it turns out being stuck in the mountains in Malaysia with no cell service can be quite a bummer.” He said sarcastic yet amused. You frowned, he never told you he was there.  
“What do you mean Malaysia? You said you were leaving for Scotland?” you asked confused, sitting back down at the table.   
“Well, yes. I started in Scotland, then France, then Germany, then Romania, then Istanbul and now somewhere in Malaysia, I’d tell you where but they don’t tend to put signs in the mountains.” He said sarcastically, laughing on the other side of the phone.  
“It’s good to see you’re in a cheery mood, it’s not like I haven’t heard from you since you left.” You scolded him before hearing him puff on the other side.   
“Look. I didn’t think it was safe for you to know, I don’t know if you’re talking to Jack or if he knows I’m even gone, I have to keep it as secret as I can.” He explained, a hint of guilt in his tone.  
“Right, okay. And when can I expect you back?”   
“Aww, I didn’t expect you to miss me so soon, but hopefully within the week. I have everything I need from here.” He said happily and you gasped.  
“Do you h-“ you started before he hushed you.  
“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence. You will see and we will talk when I get back. Stay safe, bye.” He quickly spoke before hanging up, leaving you to look at your phone confused.   
You spend the rest of the day at the table, writing everything you knew into the notebook, adding notes and details as you thought of them, not realizing how the time flew past. Soon enough you cursed at yourself, looking at the time to realize you were probably the last person in the building at 10pm at night.  
“I need to start putting an alarm on…” you mumbled to yourself, tidying up everything, neatly putting all your paperwork into your notebook, and then the notebook into your bag before locking up the place as you’ve been shown and walking out.

The raid hadn’t eased up, the pavement flooded with a good couple inches of water, some puddles deeper than others, and for once you thanked the construction workers for doing a poor job at making the pavement even because you had a couple drier patches to step on.  
You were smart, at least most of the time, so much so that you knew to never take the back alley shortcuts home, and yet just for tonight you decided it wouldn’t hurt to get home faster. Nobody was out in this weather, so surely you could afford to run down a couple back streets to get to your cozy little place.   
You practically ran down them, taking sharp turns first to the right and then to the left through the darkness, avoiding the darkest shadows and trying to stay in the partial light from the main roads until you saw the exit right by your apartment complex.   
That’s when you saw them, two man casually approaching form the exit in front of you, one next to the other almost as if they were trying to build a wall between you and your exit. You slowed down almost to a stop, fear spreading through your body, getting goosebumps on your arms as you took a couple steps back, bringing your back closer to your body before you took a couple steps backwards.  
You turned around, prepared to make a run for it when you saw another couple man standing on the other side, blocking you between them and the other strangers. Your breathing picked up and your eyes were wide open, terrified of what was about to happen. You closed your eyes and moved to the side, pressing your shoulder against the brick wall, hoping they would just walk past you, but when they formed a circle around you, you knew you were done.  
“What do you want?” you whispered, your breath shaking.  
“Your bag.” One of them said calmly. You looked over your shoulder shyly and afraid, and you saw, just for a second, a gold light shining in their eyes before it vanished, a stone cold smile on their faces.  
You reached in your bag and pulled your wallet out, but one of them huffed impatiently. “We don’t want your damn money, give us your bag.” He said angrily, reaching for it and pulling the strap on it, but you held onto it with all your force.  
“No! Leave me alone, please.” You cried out, not prepared to lose all the months work to some thieves.   
“Oh for crying out loud, can’t we simply kill her and get on with it? I don’t have the whole night.” Another one said, a strong European accent to his voice although you couldn’t which one spoke.  
One first one who spoke grabbed you by the arm, pulling you closer to him in a painful grip while he stared you down, the golden glow in his eyes returning and glowing brighter than before, so much so that you had to look away from him.   
“This is your last chance little girl, pass the damn book.” He hissed at you, while another one took the bag from you and looked through it, grabbing your notebook and passing it to the guy holding you. He looked it over before looking back you angry yet impressed. “Well well, what do we have here. You’re a smart one, that’s probably why Reyes kept you around. But you’re human and not supposed to know these things, we have no choice but to clean this mess he made.” He said with mocked regret, pushing you backward to another guy who held your arms strongly while the other one looked through the book.  
“Yeah, this is basically toddlers guide to reading the codex, we can’t let her go.” He said, turning around to face you.   
“No please, I don’t know what you mean, I haven’t done anything.” You cried, tears running down your cheeks.   
“Don’t beg, this is Reye’s fault. He should have learned from the first time.” He said, lounging at you but stopping dead in his track, mouth wide open while his eyes slowly looked down at the hand piercing through his chest. Long pointy nails had liquid gold dripping on the floor, and then the hand was pulled back just as swiftly as it went in, the sound of bones and flesh ripping making your stomach turn.   
You screamed in horror when his dead body fell to the ground, the other three men seemingly disappearing in thin air, a wing flatter noise being the only que to it.   
With the disappearance of your capture, and therefore the strong hold he had on you, you fell to the floor sobbing, not looking up at the new threat.   
The sound of heels clicking was almost deafening, and you shyly watched as the woman in front of you leaned over and picked up your notebook before she offered you her clean hand to help you to your feet, the gold covered one holding the book.  
Your eyes trailed up to her face, to realize it was nobody but the one and only Amelie Lacroix, the head of the French and European exhibit next to Gabriel’s.  
“I think it was about time you and I formally meet, Cherie.” She said with a sinister smile before lightning struck, changing her appearance as it had done to Hanzo earlier in the day, turning her skin light purple and her eyes gold.


End file.
